The Frost Interview
by IAMJerry262
Summary: The full interview of the Matoran now known as Agent Frost, and his involvement in the organization known as Project Light Seeker. Companion short story to "The Light Seeker Report." WARNING: Contains spoilers to my "Fire and Ice" series. Please R&R.


**The Frost Interview**

**Preformed by Axxon and Trinuma**

**Transcribed by Ignacis, Toa Alpha of Fire**

_The recording is video footage taken inside the Order of Mata Nui's base on Spherus Magna. Axxon enters the room with fellow operative Trinuma, and a small Ko-Matoran wearing a silver Volitak shaped mask. They sit down at a table, and Axxon sets down a piece of parchment and a cylindrical object to take note. He begins by pressing a button on the table, and speaks towards it. _

Axxon: This is Axxon, member of the Order of Mata Nui, assisted by Trinuma in the collection of a witness's statement regarding the activities and experiments of the organization formally known as "Project Light Seeker." This operative name is...

Frost: Frost, former agent for the organization known as "Project Light Seeker."

Trinuma: Please note that the Matoran's true name is Mazeka, a Ko-Matoran originally from the Tren Krom peninsula.

Frost: With all due respect Trinuma, Frost became my name the moment I join PLS. I don't have any other names anymore.

Axxon: Very well. You understand that this interview will be recorded, stored in our archives, and will only be available to Order of Mata Nui members that are involved with this investigation, correct?

Frost: I do.

Axxon: Are there are other terms you would like to request at this time?

Frost: No.

Axxon: Then we'll begin. Tell us, how did you become involved with Project Light Seeker?

Frost: I was living with the rest of the Matoran population, working as a body guard for the Turaga. It was dull, mundane work, as the Toa were almost always around, and none of the Matoran were crazy enough to attack them. It was sometime between the spring and summer of that year when Toa Mahri Nuparu came to me. He said he had a job for me, and the rewards would be great. I asked him what a Toa needed a Matoran for, and told me "We need Matoran, because there aren't enough Toa in the world for what we need to do." I followed him to a hidden base, which he opened using his elemental power of earth, and he led me to a room where a couple other Matoran were already waiting.

Axxon: Who were the other Matoran?

Frost: Tanma and Ahkmou.

_Axxon makes a note on a piece of parchment._

Axxon: Please continue.

Frost: He introduced me to them, and then told me to wait while they assembled the other Matoran. We waited in silence and after several minutes, the doors opened and Takanuva and Todbuk came in. Takanuva had changed his form. He had returned to his standard Nuva form, and carried his original Kohli Staff of Light. Anyway, he told us we were waiting for the rest of our "group" and that he would not answer any questions until they arrive. After about thirty minutes, a group of Matoran arrived through a door with a couple of Order members. They were named Vultraz, Tuyet, Chiara, Orde and Varian. We were shocked to see them, but Takanuva raised his hand told us that he would explain in time.

Trinuma: Wait, did you say Vultraz, Tuyet, Chiara, Orde and Varian?

Frost: Yes, but he was not the Vultraz I left in alternate Teridax's dimension. The Great Beings had managed to reverse his shadow Matoran state, but he had practically lost his ability to speak because of it. Also, he remembered me as his friend, indicating he had lost all memories during his time as an agent for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Takanuva explained they needed Matoran of all elements for his plan, and that they needed to be trusted, so they took Tuyet, Orde, Varian and Chiara from alternate dimensions where Toa did not exist and brought them here for testing.

Trinuma: Why did they bring Tuyet? She is not exactly trustworthy.

Frost: They said they also needed Matoran who would be able to go to almost any lengths, and Tuyet was one of the few Ga-Matoran who fit the profile, so they were willing to ignore certain parts of her past in this universe to include her in the project.

Axxon: So what happened then?

Frost: He informed us about his vision, and how he wanted to make a race of super Matoran, by doing various combinations of experimentation, training and other methods. We were placed in the group that would focus on battle tactics and combat scenarios. We began by going over basic weapon's training, which gradually progressed into hand to hand combat, mock battles involving weapons, and then finally actual missions, where would be graded on performance and ranked on our successes. At the beginning of training, we were assigned code names, which we almost always used to communicate, and they soon became our names. Mine was Frost, Vultraz was Blaze, Ahkmou became Rock, Tanma was Sun, Tuyet was Condensation but also went by CD, Chiara was Static, Orde was Muse and Varian was Thought. We soon became the top operatives and were often the ones chosen for missions. Then, about two months in, Takanuva, or The Guardian, as we were calling him, told us about a new experiment project we were going to be implanted with refined versions of the Makuta viruses in order to allow us access to their powers and increase our battle skills. We agree, and they exposed us to the viruses in a containment room, which bonded with us almost immediately. Afterwards, we learned from them how to use their powers, and harness the new abilities they would give us. I was given the virus of Makuta Krika, and he had retained the power of Mind Reading, which allowed me to read other thoughts and detect disturbances in their biological patterns.

Axxon: How did Takanuva manage to break down the Makuta viruses we gave him? We only gave him a small sample of each of the one hundred known Makuta viruses our records show he had close to three hundred different storage units that did hold Makuta virus simultaneously.

Frost: He would torture them.

Trinuma: Please, explain it to us, Frost.

Frost: He would release the virus into a room, with around fifty empty bodies it could retreat to. He would then start the torture, using red light to attack and torture the virus first. It would usually get mad right away, and cast of an emotion like empathy, so it could not care about its attacker. Next was usually deceit, as the Makuta would soon realize it could not lie to itself about how dire the situation was. As it lost more traits, it became more Rahi-like, and crazier by the second. At about the halfway point, he could usually have the Makuta's spirit almost completely broken, so it practically disintegrated into the empty bodies. He would know he had reached the halfway point because it would cast off it logic, so it could not understand what was happening to it.

Axxon: How did he know it was logic being cast off?

Frost: A Makuta's logic exited as a green burst, and it would always flee to the farthest compartment, the most logical place to hide from the light.

_Axxon made another note. _

Axxon: Please continue.

Frost: Towards the end, the Makuta would cast off its memories, so it could not recognize how much more painful the next round of torture was. Creativity was one of the last a Makuta would separate itself from, so it could finally stop thinking about how to get out of the situation. Finally, it would cast of its rage, its anger, because that would be all that was left. What was left, the project members would call the "umbra."

Trinuma: The darkest part of shadow.

Frost: That's right.

Axxon: Why would they call it that?

Frost: Because that would usually be all that was left: Shadow energy. Raw, unbridled, and deadly shadow energy. It contained only the smallest portion of a Makuta's consciousness, making it relatively useless to the project's goals, so they were simply kept in storage for the Guardian's amusement, I guess. The viruses were crazy about them. They were always talking about "The Umbra."

Axxon: Did they plan on freeing all of the umbra collected by Project Light Seeker?

Frost: No, not like that. They would talk about it as if there was an original. They talked about it as if all of the Makuta had stemmed from the same umbra or something, and like it was hidden somewhere.

Axxon: Did you ever locate this "Umbra"?

Frost: Yes.

Axxon: Where is it now?

Frost: I don't know.

Trinuma: Describe this "Umbra" for us, Agent Frost.

_At this point, Frost pondered for several minutes, then took a deep breath and continued. _

Frost: It's the darkest part of shadow… but also the brightest source of light. I can't explain it any other way.

Axxon: Are you sure you can't?

Frost: Absolutely.

Trinuma: Tell us about your time with your virus, Frost.

Frost: At first, it was exciting. While sharing my mind and body with another consciousness was unnerving, and even scary at time, it was an incredible experience. The Makuta would act as our guides and mentors, teaching us about their abilities, and helping us in battle by being like a second set of eyes. Krika was especially interesting when he learned about why we were doing all of training. But, Krika did not handling sharing a mind and body well, especially since he was still conflicted about his role in Mata Nui's downfall. He eventually went crazy, and he had to be removed from me. He was placed in a storage unit in the headquarters. That's the last I saw of him.

Axxon: Why do you think the Makuta were so willing to cooperate?

Frost: We never did figure that out. We thought it was probably from the torture, but most of the Makuta seemed to be remorseful for following Teridax's plan, and wanted to do what they could to be the guardians they used to while Miserix was leading them.

Axxon: What happened to the other Makuta viruses?

Frost: They were wiped out in the EMP burst we set off at the facility where you found me with Vultraz. Their containment units were fried and they dissipated without a proper body to hold them.

Trinuma: Is there anything else you can tell us about your time with Project Light Seeker?

Frost: I joined because I thought we were going to be making a difference. I still do not know why Takanuva went to the measures he did, but I can tell something scared him. As for the Makuta, I have no remorse. They chose their fate, and what happened to them should not be looked upon as a crime. If anything, it was justice. While I do not stand by Takanuva, I do not condone his actions either. The Makuta made their choice, Takanuva believed we were in immediate danger, and we were the only ones who could have stopped it. I do not care what anyone says about Project Light Seeker or its members. I stand by my actions and I know that if given the chance, I would do it again.

Axxon: Thank you for your time, Agent Frost. You may leave.

_Frost leaves the interview room. _

Trinuma: So what now?

Axxon: We go on. We'll cover up what we can, and pay off those who still know something about it.

Trinuma: What about the Matoran still living in Metru Nui?

Axxon: We'll wipe their memories and return them home.

Trinuma: So everything goes back to normal and we just continue on with our lives?

Axxon: No, things will never go back to normal. We have reason to believe Takanuva's visions. Now, we just need to pick up where he left off, and see if there is something we can use from his findings in case such a force ever arrives.

Trinuma: But Helryx reported to the Grand Counsel we were not…

Axxon: What Helryx told the counsel, and what her true plans are as different from light and shadow, Trinuma. Things are not going to be the same around here. We must find this "Umbra" and figure out if we can use it to battle our new foe. Until we do, this conversation never happened.

_Axxon leaves the room, and the recording is turned off. _


End file.
